In da summertime
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a sweet summer night at Cape May.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **In da summertime**

 **It's a sweet summer night at Cape May.**

Alison DiLaurentis and her friend Tara Jameson ( wearing sexy bikinis and shoes ) arrive in Alison's car.

"Finally we're here, babe." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Yeah! Me haven't been here for a long time." says Tara.

"Neither have I. Last time was when I was here with Charlotte and met Mr Board Shorts and all that crap." says Alison.

"Where's our beach cabin?" says Tara.

"I was told it's down by the water, on the east side of the beach." says Alison.

"Can we get topless?" says Tara.

"Sure, of course." says Alison.

Alison and Tara takes off their bikini tops.

"Beautiful boobs you have, Ali. Me like." says Tara.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Alison with an erotic smile.

After 20 minutes, the 2 sexy women find their cabin.

They open the door, enter, close the door and lock it.

Tara switch on the lights.

"I'm a little..." says Tara.

"You're what? Tell me please, me wanna help." says Alison.

"...me is kinda horny." says Tara.

"I can lick your pussy a bit, if you want to." says Alison.

"Please." says Tara.

Alison lean down and starts to gently lick Tara's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Tara.

Alison lick a bit harder.

"Yes! Make me cum, girl..." moans Tara.

Alison smile, happy Tara is so horny and sexual.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck...yes!" moans a happy Tara when she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum a lot, baby." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Tara with a cute smile.

"My pleasure, Tara my erotic buddy." says Alison as she kiss Tara on the neck.

"You're erotic too." says Tara.

"Of course I am." says Alison.

"Yeah, you're the best." says Tara.

"So true." says Alison.

Alison and Tara climb into their beds and goes to sleep.

The next day as the first morning sun shne through the window, Alison wakes up.

"Oh, such a weird dream I had. Me and Paige doing it..." mumbles Alison.

Someone knock on the door.

Alison open the door.

( she wear only shoes and bikini bottom )

"Breakfast, as requested." says a guy.

He hands Alison a tray with beer and bacon sandwiches.

"Thanks, Dave." says Alison.

The guy ( apparently named Dave ) leaves.

Alison close the door and says "Tara, time for our slutty breakfast."

"Ali, why so early?" says Tara.

"It's not early. The time's eight in morning." says Alison.

"Oh...sorry. Me is a lazy piece of crap sometimes." says Tara.

"Maybe so, but you can also be the complete opposite of that." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Tara.

Alison and Tara eat their breakfast.

"Mmm, tastes good." says Alison.

"Yeah, it's yummy." says Tara.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Tara.

"No problem, sexy girl." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Ali, wanna go for a swim?" says Tara.

"Yeah, but let's go naked. Bikini is not needed. It is much more sexy without." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali. You're the boss." says Tara.

"I know. I've always been the bitch in charge." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Tara.

Alison and Tara takes off their clothes and goes down to the water.

There are no other people on the beach.

Alison jump and does a flip in the air and dive into the water.

Tara does the same.

They swim slowly.

"Ali, did you ask Emily if she wanted to marry you?" says Tara.

"No 'cause I'm not entirely sure if I truly love her yet. Sure, she's beautiful, smart, funny and sexy, but I need to think it all through so I don't jump into something that could be a mistake of some sort." says Alison.

"Just tell me when you're sure what to do. I want to go to the wedding." says Tara.

"Relax, you'll get to be there. I promise." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Tara.

"You're welcome, girl." says Alison.

"How do you stay so erotic?" says Tara.

"Well, what can I say? Good genes, a splash of good luck and a few hours in the gym every now and then, nothing too advanced, really." says Alison.

"Okay. Sweet." says Tara.

"I'm not as much of a queen as I used to claim. Yes, me is sexy and cool, but I'm not the most awesome babe on the planet. I've got my tiny flaws, just like any other chicks do." says Alison.

"Really? I've never seen you being any less than perfect." says Tara.

"That's 'cause I'm a master a keeping all my lil' imperfections hidden, making it seem as if though they don't really exist." says Alison.

"Cool." says Tara.

"Yeah. Many of my skills I was taught by my sister, back when her true identity was still unknown to me, at the time when she went by CeCe Drake." says Alison.

"I remember those days." says Tara.

"So do I. That was times of both joy and darkness, in mostly equal amounts, I'd say. Charlotte...I miss her." says Alison.

"What exactly happened to Charlotte?" says Tara.

"Gun shot to the heart. She died in my arms. By the time I got her to the hospital it was already way too late, she was beyond help." says Alison.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to lose a sister..." begins Tara when she suddenly feel something on her pussy.

She look down into the water and sees a fish licking her pussy. She slap the fish away.

"Holy shit...since when do fish give human chicks oral sex...?" says Tara.

"I don't know..." says Alison. "I've never seen that happen before."

"I have not seen it either." says Tara.

"I hope that fish didn't give ya an STD, girl." says Alison.

"Ewww! Would be so bad if it did..." says Tara.

"I need to flex..." says Alison as she dive down into the water and then jump up and out from it like a dolphin.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?" says Tara.

"You get one guess." says Alison.

"Oh! Emily taught you." says Tara.

"Exactly. Last year when she and I went to Italy." says Alison.

"Uh...could you teach me?" says Tara.

"Maybe. If you let Em teach you instead it will be much more easy for you though so I'd recommend that you talk to her and she'll teach you in no time at all." says Alison.

"I'm kinda nervous to talk to her. I don't know her the way you do." says Tara.

"Just be calm and relaxed. Em is super sweet. Nothing to feel nervous about. As long as you treat her well, she'll be nice in return." says Alison.

"Alright. I might ask her sometime." says Tara.

2 weeks later.

"I went to my gynecologist, she checked my pussy and I'm lucky 'cause that damn fish didn't damage my sweet love hole." says Tara.

"That's awesome. Let's go to a bar and celebrate." says Alison.

"Sounds fun, but I can't, babe. Gotta be at work early tomorrow." says Tara.

"I understand. See ya." says Alison.

4 days later.

"Hi, you are Emily Fields, right...?" says Tara.

"Yes, can I help you?" says Emily.

"As a matter of fact you can. I was told by your friend Alison that you can teach me how to do swim tricks." says Tara.

"If you wanna join a swim team you must submit a formal application, then try-outs will be held under the supervision of a panel of representatives and if they see you as..." begins Emily.

"Wait..." says Tara, before Emily can continue. "I'm not going to join any team. All I want to know is the tricks you taught Ali in Italy last year."

"Oh, that I can do. Sorry for my misunderstanding. I thought you wanted to swim for the Stanford team, like I do." says Emily.

"My sport is cheerleading. Not swiming." says Tara.

"Alright, meet me at the Rosewood sports centre on Friday afternoon and I will teach you those dolphin diving things that I taught Ali." says Emily.

"Thanks, Miss Fields. My name's Tara Jameson, by the way. I'm Alison's friend." says Tara.

"So am I. Weird that we've never met. I don't remember seeing you." says Emily.

"I never went to Rosewood High 'cause I was homeschooled and I have been friends with Ali for years, but outside of the group she has with you and the others." says Tara.

"Alright. Nice to meet you." says Emily.

"You too, Miss Fields." says Tara.

"Call me Emily, please. Not 'Miss Fields' okay? No need to be formal. I'm kinda laid back." says Emily with a smile.

"Okay...Emily it is. See ya on Friday." says Tara.

2 hours later.

"I asked Emily to teach me and she agreed to do it." says Tara.

"See? I told you she'd help you." says Alison.

"You were sooo right. She was sweet and nice." says Tara.

The next day.

"Ali, didn't know you had friends other than me, Aria, Hanna and Spencer." says Emily.

"Talking about my friend Tara? Well, I don't have many friends outside of our group. Tara is one of few. She's my buddy in the more sexual area where you and the girls prefer to never be, ya know." says Alison.

"Yeah, she asked me to give her diving lessons." says Emily.

"And you agreed, didn't you, Em?" says Alison.

"I did. Teaching her will be easy for me. No problem in any way. I'm an awesome swimmer." says Emily.

"You truly are, sweetie." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

"Em, you're the best swimmer I've ever seen. Paige isn't half as fast as you are." says Alison.

"She actually was faster than me once. It was during a practice so no one did really care, but it did happen nontheless." says Emily.

"Cool. I still think you're the champ though." says Alison.

"Awww! Sweet." says a happy Emily.

"I've seen you trophy slash medal cabinet. You can't deny how cool you truly are, Em my beautiful friend." says Alison.

"Okay then. I guess I'm kinda amazing. At least when it comes to swimming." says Emily.

Alison walk over to Emily's prize cabinet where Emily keep all of her trophies and medals.

"Awww! So cute!" says Alison as she gesture to the very first swim medal Emily ever won and read what's engraved on it. "To Miss Emily Fields, winner of regional middle school swim championships."

"I was only 12 when I won that one." says Emily.

"And since then you've won basically every possible medal and trophy that's been available for you, babe." says Alison.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be treated like a celeb just because I'm the local swim star, Ali. I prefer to be seen as a regular girl." says Emily.

"I understand, Em." says Alison.

On Friday.

"Hi, Tara. I hope you brought your swimsuit 'cause we're gonna get started right away. No need to waste any time." says Emily, sounding like a swim team coach.

"Swimsuit...check. Towel...check." says Tara as she open her bag and pull out her swimsuit and towel.

"Good. Go and change. I'll wait here." says Emily.

5 minutes later.

"Okay. Let's start easy. Follow me into the water." says Emily.

Emily climb into the pool and so does Tara.

"Alright, let me see how fast you can swim to the green marker and back." says Emily.

"As you wish, Emily." says Tara.

Tara swim to the marker and back.

"Hmm...not bad for a beginner. 30.6 seconds." says Emily as she check her gold-colored water-proof stop watch. "With my teaching though we can absolutely make that better."

"Really? I swam as fast as I can." says Tara.

"No, you swam as fast as you _**think**_ you can. Once you've built up some swimming muscles you can be faster." says Emily.

Emily swim to the marker and back in only 16.2 seconds.

"I can never be that fast..." says Tara.

"Maybe not, but close. I'm sure that when I am finished you can swim that in 20.7 seconds. That's the goal." says Emily. "With such a goal to reach for it will be much more easy to become good in a shorter time."

5 days later, Emily has taught Tara the tricks that Tara wanted to learn.

"Congrats, you're now several steps closer to being a swimmer. Well done." says Emily.

"Thanks." says a happy Tara.

2 hours later.

"Ali, me did it. I learned what Emily taught me." says Tara.

"Oh, that's so sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah and it made me horny." says Tara as she pull down her tights to reveal that she wear no panties.

"Want me to lick you, babe?" says Alison.

"Yeah, please..." says Tara.

Alison goes down on her knees and starts to lick Tara's pussy.

"Mmm, that feels so good...!" moans Tara.

Alison lick a bit harder.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Tara.

22 minutes later.

"Oh...fuck, yes!" moans Tara as she get an orgasm.

"Nice." says Alison.

The next day.

"Tara, let's go to the strip club in Brookhaven later. It's ladies' night." says Alison.

"Sounds so cool. I'm on." says Tara.

"Awesome. It will be fun." says Alison.

5 hours later.

"Welcome. ID, please." says the female security guard as Alison and Tara walk up to the entrance to the Brookhaven strip club.

Alison and Tara hold up their driver's licenses.

"Everything's okay. You may enter." says the female security guard, apparently named Gina Irons, according to her name-tag.

Alison and Tara enter the strip club.

"And now, all you horny ladies, put your hands together for...the very warmth of the summer herself...Miss Angela Summertime aka Day Light Lady!" says the announcer in his exaggerated voice.

"Nice! We got here just on time. Day Light Lady is my favorite lesbian stripper." says Alison.

Alison and Tara take their seats by a table close to the stage.

"Hello, ladies! Like my boobs?" says Day Light Lady as she walk out on stage and takes off her black leather bra and reveal her sexy D-cup boobs.

"Yeah!" says Alison, Tara and some of the other women in the room.

"Of course." says Day Light Lady.

Day Light Lady walks over to Alison and Tara, walk up on their table and dance for them.

Alison and Tara can sense the erotic scent of Day Light Lady's pussy.

"Sexy babe who's blonde like me, take these as a gift." says Day Light Lady as she pull off her panties and gives them to Alison.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Day Light Lady walk back onto the stage.

"I'm so sexy, right?" says Day Light Lady.

All the women in the room chants "Yes!"

Day Light Lady rub her clit a little and then walk backstage.

"That was our queen of the summer. And now it's time for a new sexy slut...let's hear it for Meg Rogers!" says the announcer.

Meg Rogers ( a sexy rehead girl ) walk out onto stage.

"Hi, ladies. Me is Meg R and I'm a naughty lil' slut." says Meg in a childish tone.

20 minutes later.

Hi, Ali." says Hanna Marin as she join Alison and Tara by their table.

"Hanna, what a surprise. Aren't you straight? What are you doing here on ladies' night?" says Alison.

"I just felt like coming here tonight. And yes, me is straight like a freeway and all, but I can still enjoy some lesbo striptease." says Hanna.

"Hanna, this is Tara Jameson. Tara, this is Hanna Marin." says Alison.

"So this is the famous Hanna Marin? Just as cute as I imagined. Nice." says Tara.

"Don't flirt with me. I have a boyfriend." says Hanna.

"I didn't. No problem. I understand. Ali has told me about you." says Tara.

"Ali, what did you tell your friend about me?" says Hanna.

"Han, relax. I just told her that you are dating Caleb and that you love sex, fashion, Britney Spears music and plushie toys." says Alison.

"And that you were once chubby, but is slim and sexy now." says Tara.

"Ali, please don't tell people about my hefty years. That's private shit." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I will not tell anyone else." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

The next day.

Alison and Tara drink tea at the Brew when Paige walk up to them.

"Ali, do you know where Em is? I can't find her..." says Paige.

"She told me she had an appointment with her hair stylist." says Alison.

"Oh, okay." says Paige.

"And who is this?" says Tara.

"I'm Paige McCullers, lesbian, swimmer and former field hockey player." says Paige.

"Sweet. Ali has told me about you." says Tara.

"Paige, this is my friend Tara Jameson, lesbian, sexualist and sweetie." says Alison.

"Nice meetin' you." says Paige.

"Thanks, you too." says Tara.

5 hours later.

Tara and Alison are walking in the park.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria as she walk up to them.

"Hi, Aria." says Alison.

"Is this the famous Aria Montgomery?" says Tara.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, who's your friend...?" says Aria.

"Her name's Tara Jameson." says Alison.

"Oh, the girl who got some divin' lessons from Emily?" says Aria.

"Yes, that's me." says Tara.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm late for a meeting." says Aria.

"No problem. See ya." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Ezra, do you know anything about Tara Jameson?" says Aria.

"Let me check...hmm, Tara Jameson...she's a cheerleader at Jean Grey's Univeristy, a top student in Fashion Design and was once arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol." says Ezra as he opens Tara's profile on his computer.

"I'm glad she's not done anything worse. Honestly, when I met her I wasn't sure if Tara is a nice person. Ali may have given up her bad past, but she sometimes still hang out with less than noble people from time to time." says Aria.

"Well, it's not very easy to let the past be the past, Aria. You know that better than most." says Ezra.

"True, but I have hopes that Ali will become better and better as we walk further into the future." says Aria.

"I believe she will eventually be free from her darkness. Alison was never fully evil. There's good within her. When it all came down to it she decided to stay on your, Hanna's, Emily's Paige's and Spencer's side instead of following the cursed words of Charlotte. That's proof that Alison is noble when it matters." says Ezra.

"Yeah, you're right." says Aria. "I did forgive her for all the bad stuff she's done."

"That's very good." says Ezra.

"It really is." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Paige, you and I need to talk." says Alison.

"Do we?" says Paige.

"Yes 'cause we both have feelings for Emily and I don't wanna be your enemy again, especially not over this particular thing. So we have to decide who will get to date Emily so you and me don't end up in a fight for her." says Alison.

"I know that you were her first love so I cannot compete with that. So you have more rights to her than I do." says Paige.

"True, but she was also your first love so in that regard you have as much right to her as me." says Alison.

"This is not easy..." says Paige.

"Yeah, far from it. We gotta solve this though. Both of us can't be Em's babe, only one can have that honor." says Alison.

"I think you should get her." says Paige. "You and Em have a history that seems to indicate that you girls are meant for each other."

"Well, you and Em seem to be a very good fit too." says Alison.

"I like her a lot, but I'd be willing to give her up if that means she'll be with her soul mate." says Paige.

"And I'd be prepared to give up on Em to make you happy since that way I could repay you for all the bad stuff I did to you back when we were teens." says Alison.

"This is not getting us anywhere, Ali." says Paige.

"Right, so it seem." says Alison.

At the same time, Tara is masturbating in her bathroom.

"Mmm, sexy..." moans Tara, finger-fucking herself.

It feels so good and cozy for her.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Tara. "Very damn sweet...sexy and nice."

14 minutes later.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Tara in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Tara is at the mall, shopping and having a good day.

"Excuse me, do you carry any forbidden items?" says a male voice as Tara feel a hand on her shoulder.

She look around and sees a police officer and that police officer turns out to be Toby Cavanaugh.

"Please, me would never do that. I'm not a bad girl." says Tara.

"Wait, now I remember. Your name's Tara, right?" says Toby.

"Yes, that's my name. I'm Tara Jameson." says Tara.

"I saw you with Alison a few days ago. Sorry, you may go." says Toby.

To be nice, Tara open her bag and show that she carry nothing forbidden.

The next day.

"Ali, you can have Emily. It's not worth it for me to try to take her." says Paige.

"Thanks, but are you sure?" says Alison.

"Yes, very sure." says Paige. "Em and I will always be friends, but when it comes to romance she needs you so she's all yours."

"Okay. Thanks, Paige." says Alison.

"No problems." says Paige.

"I guess it's official then. Em's my love interest." says Alison.

"Yeah, she is. It's 100 % official." says Paige. "And I've talked to her about it and she agree."

"Awesome." says Alison.

"Okay. Have a great day." says Paige.

The next day.

"Tara, what's up?" says Alison as she enter Tara's living room.

"Nothing special, really. Just reading an erotic novel." says Tara.

"Sounds nice." says Alison.

"Yeah, it's a French novel." says Tara.

"French huh? I love sexy French things." says Alison.

"I know. You've made me like it too." says Tara.

"Good. I have some influence on you, babe." says Alison.

"Cool. Speaking of babes, how's it going with you and Emily?" says Tara.

"Not bad. Yesterday I was given Paige's okay to date Emily so I can't really complain." says Alison.

"Awesome! We gotta celebrate." says Tara.

"Calm down, girl. I don't wanna make it all a big deal, okay?" says Alison.

"Okay...sorry." says Tara.

"Not a problem. I'm not angry." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Tara.

"I like how you want me to be with Em. It's sweet to have support." says Alison.

"I'll support you all the way with anything you do, Alison. You are the master of all bitches, the queen who commands me." says Tara.

"Awww! High praise ya give me, girl." says Alison.

"You deserve it. And more." says Tara.

"I hope you're right, Tara my friend." says Alison.

"Want a drink?" says Tara.

"No, thanks. I promised Em to not drink anything today." says Alison.

"Okay. I understand." says Tara.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Tara.

4 weeks later.

"Ali, can I borrow your sexy red leather dress? I have a date tonight." says Tara.

"Sure, sweetie." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Tara.

"No problem." says Alison.

Alison opens her closet, grab the dress and hands it to Tara.

"Tell me, girl. Who is your date?" says Alison.

"Wendy Stone." says Tara.

"Good choice. She's a sweet erotic chick." says Alison.

"Yeah and her pussy is cute." says Tara.

"Okay. Have fun." says Alison.

"I will." says Tara.

6 hours later, Tara enter the Grille.

"Hmm, where's Wendy?" thinks Tara.

Tara takes a seat by a yable, waiting for Wendy.

20 minutes later.

"Hi, babe." says Wendy when she show up. "Sorry that I'm late."

"Not a problem, girl. Sexy to see ya." says Tara.

"Awww! Thanks you." says Wendy.

Wendy wear a white summer dress.

"Nice outfit, babe." says Wendy.

"Thanks. I borrowed this dress from Alison." says Tara.

"Sexy." says Wendy.

The next day.

"How was the big date?" says Alison.

"It was awesome...and very sexy." says Tara.

"I'm glad you had fun." says Alison.

"Almost forgot, your dress, Ali." says Tara as she give Alison her dress back.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Sorry about the pussy juice stains on it. Wendy and I got kinda cozy." says Tara.

"Not a problem. It's easy to wash away." says Alison.

"Okay." says Tara.

"So you and Wendy had sex?" says Alison.

"Yes. It was very erotic. I enjoyed every second of it." says Tara.

"That's wonderful." says Alison.

"I know. She made me cum so much." says Tara.

"Awww!" says Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
